


The Art Of Yeeting

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Let the Sun Come Streaming In [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Confused Steve Rogers, Fluff, M/M, Other, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter teaches Bucky about yeet (and other memes), Trans Peter Parker, minor dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: Peter wants to turn Bucky's arm into the Yeet Machine





	The Art Of Yeeting

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my magnets au. Can be read separately or as part of the series.

“Mr. Bucky,” Peter started, proper his chin on his hands as he looked across the counter at the former assassin. When Bucky hummed to show he was listening, Peter asked: “Have you ever heard of yeeting?”

“Yeeting?” Bucky repeated, raising an eyebrow at Peter, who had to bite his lip to stop from giggling when he noticed the batter smeared across Bucky’s forehead as well as across his cheek. “Is that even a word?”

“It’s from a vine,” Peter shrugged, twisting back and forth on his stool as he watched Bucky pour the brownie batter into the pan. When he turned his back to put them in the oven, Peter reached across the counter and quickly stole the bowl for him to lick. “I could show you if you wanted.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing your homework?” Bucky asked, turning to face where Peter had last been, only to find him hanging from the ceiling out of reach still holding the bowl, looking extremely pleased as he scraped it clean. “You know that’s not good for you, right?”

Peter grinned a chocolatey smile, “Eating upside down or eating uncooked batter? Because I’m pretty sure the second one is actually a lie, and I do the first one all the time so...”

Bucky sighed, shaking his head at Peter as he started to wipe down the countertop, deciding not to get in an argument with Peter about his habits (because the last time that happened Bucky had wound up with a headache trying to keep up with Peter’s reasoning).

Silence fell over the two of them until finally Peter was satisfied that he had cleaned the bowl to the best of his ability. After handing it down to Bucky, Peter dropped back to the floor, resuming their conversation from before like no time had passed. “Are you sure you’ve never heard of yeeting, Mr. Bucky? I only ask because I was thinking about your metal arm, and if it’s even stronger than your regular arm then it can probably throw things even further, right? Which made me start thinking about doing tests to like, see how far your metal arm could throw things compared to your regular arm, and because I was thinking about throwing things while doing homework I thought about that vine, you know where the girl hurls her friend’s empty can down a hallways and says ‘Yeet’. And then I thought that if we test the throwing range on your arm, then we should change the magnets to say ‘Yeet’ and then it could be the Yeet Machine because that sounds cool right? But then I realized you might not even know what yeeting is, so I decided to ask you and you said no and-”

“Yeah, I know what happened from there kid,” Bucky cut Peter off, shaking his head in a mixture of exasperation and amusement as he watched the younger boy struggle to catch his breath. A thought crossed Bucky’s head as he waited, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously for a moment as he thought about the chain of events that had passed since Peter had arrived after school to the tower, realizing suddenly “You never took off your binder after school, did you?”

Peter let his gaze drop to the ground as he avoided answering Bucky’s question, although the slight pout on his face and the way he crossed his arms across his chest almost immediately gave him away instantly.

“Peter,” Bucky sighed, and the boy in question visibly flinched at the sound of disappointment in the older man’s voice. Nervously he began to chew on his lip as he waited for the lecture that always followed when someone found out he was binding unsafely.

Bucky seemed to have other ideas on how to handle the situation, and after a few moments of quiet consideration, he tapped the counter to get Peter’s attention, waiting until the boy was looking at him before he said “How about we make a deal, okay Peter? You go take off your binder and put on one of the hoodies Stark has laying around, and then the two of us can talk about these experiments you want to run and you show me that ‘yooting’ vine or whatever it was?”

“It was yeet, Mr. Bucky sir,” Peter responded softly, a hint of a smile on his face. “I can show you the vine and all of the memes that it inspired if you want.”

“Sounds like a plan kid. But only for a little while. Then you have to get back to your homework or else Tony will kill you and me both for not getting it done.”

Peter groaned loudly at the mention of his homework, but even the prospect of having to eventually get back to it couldn’t chase away the slight bounce in his step as he headed off to get changed. Whether it was from the fact he hadn’t actually gotten in trouble for his slip-up or his excitement to teach Bucky about yeet (and hopefully design some tests that Mr. Stark would approve him to run) that was causing the bounce Bucky couldn’t tell, but either way it didn’t matter to him. As long as Peter was happy then Bucky could at least feel like he had done something right, and that maybe Steve wasn’t so crazy after all when he told Bucky there was still good left inside of him even after everything he had done.

* * *

“Hey Bucky, can you pass me the salt, please? It says that I need to ‘add to taste’ whatever the hell that means,” Natasha said, frowning down at the recipe she was following the same way she had been for the past 20 minutes, ever since she had walked into the kitchen and Peter roped her into helping cook dinner (“Because,” he reasoned “If you’re struggling trying to cook then at least I won’t feel so alone if I struggle to do my homework”).

Luckily, Bucky had at least been helpful in guiding her through the steps of the recipe he had given her, except for now when she turned to ask him again about the salt, she found to her shock he wasn’t standing there. “Peter, do you know where Bucky went?”

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but before he had the chance there was the sound of scuffling near the elevator, and a moment later Bucky walked back into the room carrying an exasperated Steve Rogers over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Peter burst into a fit of giggles the second he saw the pair, which only got worse when Bucky said

“I found you the salt,” Bucky grinned, setting Steve on the counter in front of Natasha who could only smirk in amusement. Steve furrowed his eyebrows confused, looking between Natasha and Bucky for some sort of explanation.  

“What the hell is going on here?”

“Language,” Natasha chided, which did nothing to help Peter in his fit of giggles, although he still somehow managed to get out between his laughter

“Mr. Bucky that’s way too much salt.”

Steve frowned even more confused than he had been when Bucky had first picked him up, now twisting around to look at Peter as he asked “What is too much salt?”

 Bucky smirked “You, obviously”

“What?”

Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes before she explained: “Peter’s been teaching Bucky memes again.”

“I guess we don’t need this much salt then?” Bucky asked, ignoring Steve’s confused protest that he still did not understand what was happening. Natasha just shook her head, agreeing

“Peter’s right, it's way too much.”

Bucky shrugged as if to say ‘You’re probably right’. Then he carefully heaved Steve back over his shoulder, ignoring his boyfriend’s protests as he carried him into the living the room, carefully dropping him onto the sofa as he said “Yeet!”

Which sent Peter into yet another fit of laughter that had Bucky smiling proudly as he returned to the kitchen and handed Natasha the actual salt as if nothing had happened.


End file.
